


children should know they are loved

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father Figure Jarvis, Young Tony Stark, horrible Howard Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony is upset because of what Howard did. Jarvis shows Tony a good father figure.
Kudos: 5





	children should know they are loved

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Jarvis walked small Tony down the hall of the Stark mansion. The place was too large and quiet. It was no place to raise a child, Jarvis thought but he couldn’t change anything. Howard was different than how Jarvis remembered. He wasn’t the friend he had several years ago. He was now a cruel man that would never love Tony as a father should. Jarvis's thoughts went pass him after he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down and saw Tony’s big brown eyes had small tears form in them. 

“Jarvis, why doesn’t my daddy love me.” This made Jarvis stop. His heart broke. How can he ever explain to a four-year-old that his father was a terrible man? A child should never feel unloved by the one person that was supposed to love him unconditionally. Jarvis bent down and scooped Tony into his arms. He wiped away each tear that slipped down the toddler’s face. 

“Anthony, he does love you. He just has a hard time showing it.” Tony pouting not liking the answer.

“Jarvis, do you love me?” Of course, he loved Tony. Tony was basically his son. He took care of this child from the time he was born. He was there for every nightmare and sick days. He read storybook after storybook and took him to the park. 

“Tony, I love you to the moon and back.” This made Tony giggle. 

“All the way too the moon. That’s so far away.” Jarvis smiled. “Yeah, kid, it doesn’t matter how far it is I will still love you.” Tony wrapped his arms around Jarvis’s neck giving him a hug. This melted his heart. How could anyone not want Tony to be their child? 

“Okay, young man, it’s time for bed,” Tony whined. 

“Can I have a bedtime story?” Jarvis tucked him in and grab a story. 

“Just one and then you must go to sleep. Promise.” Tony nodded and promise he would go to sleep right away. 

“And they lived happily ever after. Goodnight Tony.” Jarvis grabbed his bear off of the shelf where Howard placed it. He thought Tony was too old to have stuff animals even though he was only four years old. Tony wrapped the bear really tight and then he closed his eyes. Jarvis went to close the door but not before he heard a small whisper. 

“Goodnight dad.” Jarvis closed the door not correcting Tony. A tear slipped down his cheek. He wished he could take Tony away from this horrible situation that was his home life. Tony deserved a loving home and Jarvis would do everything in his power to give him that home.


End file.
